


My Colors, His Colors

by RedPineTrees



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Other, Panic Attacks, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: You go to a concert expecting just to hear and see your favorite producer perform, said producer looks at you and your entire world changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER BEFORE THE FIC GETS STARTED: This work of fiction is just that; a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real feelings of any persons mentioned. I have used the names and likeness of these celebrities for entertainment purposes and in no way mean to offend, disgust, or freak out the people mentioned here. Thank you.
> 
> HI THIS IS UNBETA'D BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAYS! also warning the reader has a small panic attack, but thats just due to being overwhelmed/overstimulated! nothing too serious. reader uses they/them pronouns for the sake of ease

Lights pulsed and shone from behind Sonny as he performed his music for the thousands of adoring fans in the crowd. You were one of those fans, your eyes shining bright as you gazed up at him while dancing. His hands moved across his equipment fluidly, playfully, as he adjusted certain knobs and dials to make sure everything sounded perfect. You had seen him do this in dozens of videos, but it was different actually being in the crowd. It was like a religious experience, being there with everyone else. You all danced to the way that suited you best, and everyone was just happy to be there.

Sonny suddenly glanced up from his soundboard, his eyes scanning the crowd with a determined smile on his face. You hoped that maybe, just maybe he would look your way, and you could smile at him, and sure, he would never remember you, but it would be the coolest thing in the world if he did. You would tell all your friends, tweet it, make a YouTube storytime video about it- well, maybe you wouldn’t go that far, but still, it’d be amazing if he acknowledged you for even a second. You continued to move your body to the music, still hopefully looking up at him. Just then, in a stroke of luck, his eyes met yours.

All at once, color flooded your vision. The lights became extremely overwhelming all of a sudden, too bright for your liking. Instead of various shades of white, grey, and black, you were met with reds, blues, practically every color of the rainbow. Sonny’s skin was slightly flushed pink, presumably hot from all the bouncing around he was doing. His eyes were brown, and you had known that from what you read online, but you had decided, in that moment, brown was going to be one of your favorite colors from the way it looked on him. 

Wait.

Your own face began to heat up intensely, and you began to shake. The crowd noticed something was off, because Sonny had completely frozen in place while he stared at you. Without breaking eye contact, he picked up his microphone, and turned the music down.

“Hey, you there,” He said, pointing in your direction. You nodded and pointed at yourself, to which he nodded back. “Did you just get your colors?”

You nodded again, eyes widening.

The people around you immediately started pulling away from you once they realized just what was going on, and the friends you were with gently pushed you forward to the stage. You realized that maybe you should start walking forward, so you did, still trying to look up at Sonny while you made your way to the metal barricade. Several members of security rushed up to where you were headed, pulling the barricade back and letting you through. Though this was an extremely rare occurance, security personnel and police were taught on how to handle situations where a fan and celebrity turned out to be soulmates. You had read about it before, but never actually witnessed it, and never, in a thousand years, realistically thought that you would be one of those people. 

“Holy shit guys. I feel like the luckiest guy alive right now.” Sonny said over the mic, and when you turned back to get one last glance at him before heading backstage, you saw that he was nervously combing a hand through his hair. The crowd started screaming encouragement and congratulations towards him, and by extension, probably you too.

You were ushered into a dark hallway, and a door clicked shut behind you, though that did almost nothing to mask the sounds of the crowd and music. Your heart was beating almost painfully fast in your chest, and a female security guard looked you up and down. 

“We’re going to take you back to his dressing room. Protocol states we need to make sure you stay put until he’s done so you two can meet properly.” She said matter-of-factly before relaxing a little. “Congratulations, kid. I think I speak for most everyone here today when I say I’m honored I got to witness the meeting of two soulmates.” 

You sputtered out a thank you, but to be quite honest, you didn’t quite hear everything she said. You were busy looking at her clothes, the scenery around you, your own clothes, and- well, everything. Color was amazing. It was everywhere, and much more brilliant than you would have thought. The security guard seemed to take notice of your awe and laughed, leading you along through what seemed like a winding passageway before stopping at an open doorway. 

Inside the room sat Marshmello and Dillon Francis. Dillon had played earlier in the day, while Marshmello had opened for Sonny with a short, half hour set to get the crowd riled up. He was dressed in all white, so he didn’t particularly look any different than before, except for the fact he stood out so much against all the color in the room. Dillon wore mostly all black, but besides what they were wearing on their bodies, their expressions were both shocked. Well, Dillon’s was. You couldn’t exactly see what Marshmello’s face looked like with the helmet on. Did he always wear that thing? 

“Uh, did they like, try to sneak in, or-” Dillon started, but Ms. Security Guard interrupted him.

 

“No. They are Mr. Skrillex’ soulmate. They are going to wait for him here until he is finished.”

Dillon’s mouth dropped. Marshmello cocked his head to the side. You sat down in a chair, looking between them. 

“Well, hi, my name is Dillon, and I don’t think the guy with a bucket on his head needs introducing. What’s your name?”

You said your name, but it took a couple of tries after stuttering. Things were starting to process, and your head was beginning to throb. Not only was your soulmate Sonny Moore, aka Skrillex, aka one of the most famous music producers ever, but you were getting to meet some of the guys you admired most since they were all friends. Dillon and Marshmello were looking at you with concerned expressions, but they knew it was common to be overwhelmed within the first few hours of gaining your colors. 

You looked down at your hands after gazing at everything in the room, and within seconds, fat tears appeared on your skin. You blinked, raising a hand to touch your face, and you realized that you were crying. Your chest quickly rose and fell, panic taking over your features when your brain began to have trouble computing everything that was happening. Dillon jumped to his feet, ready to help you, but Marshmello gently pushed him back.

“Give ‘em space,” You heard him say before he turned to you. He very slowly knelt in front of you, then took his helmet off. 

“I haven’t gotten my colors yet, so I don’t know what’s happening to you right now, but I was with my best friend when she gained her colors. She reacted like you, pretty overstimulated ‘n stuff. Do you need me to be a breathing coach for you right now?”

You shook your head.

“‘Aight, cool. Do you want some water? Water would probably be good. Or a Gatorade,” He said, looking back at Dillon, who took that as his cue to make himself useful. 

“Water’s fine,” You said quietly, focusing on the white of Marshmello’s helmet. White was a good color. Simple. Familiar. You heard a crack, and then an already opened water bottle was pressed into one of your hands. You looked at Marshmello questioningly, about to ask why he had opened it for you when he spoke.

“Your hands are shaking pretty bad right now. Just focus on getting calm before Sonny comes back here- oh shit. If you’re reacting this way--”

“How the fuck is he doing?” Dillon said, his brow furrowing. “I’m gonna go check on him, though hopefully Wes is keeping an eye on him,” And with that, Dillon was out of the room.

 

Now that it was just you and Mello, you took a sip of water before sealing it up with the cap. You eyes seemed to shut on their own, and you leaned back against the chair, trying to relax as you breathed. In, hold, out. In, hold, out. You counted with each breath, and found that pretty quickly, your heartbeat slowed and your head didn’t hurt as much, which was excellent. You still heard the drumming of the music in the background, which hopefully was a good sign that your soulmate was holding up. He was in an even more overstimulating environment than you were, what with that crowd of people and the lights. 

Yikes.

At some point during your time of waiting, Dillon came back in, reporting that Sonny was fine. Being his usual bouncy self, except he was being a lot more bouncy than usual, and that Wesley (aka Diplo) was having a blast snapchatting about it. You vaguely acknowledged his statement, still focusing on relaxing. You didn’t really know how much time was passing, but you didn’t really mind. The chair you were sitting in was plush and comfortable, so waiting wasn’t uncomfortable.

In, hold, out.

In, hold, out.

In, out.

“Alright guys, I love hanging out with y’all, but I’ve got a soulmate to get back to! This last song is dedicated to all you soulmates out there!”

You heard Sonny’s voice through the walls, enthusiastic as ever, and you immediately opened your eyes. Your heart started beating again, but in a more hummingbird excited way.

“Sonny’s about to meet his soulmate, Sonny’s about to meet his soulmate~” Dillon said in a singsong before he was shoved by Marshmello, who just shook his head with a smile on his face. You stood up, looking in a nearby mirror to make sure you looked okay. You jumped back in surprise when seeing yourself in color, finally getting to know what soulmates saw you as. It was weird, to say the least.

“I’m pretty,” You said quietly, touching your face and hair. When you realized what you said, you turned red. “Wait, that sounds bad, I mean--”

“You’ve got a good color scheme?” Marshmello offered. You nodded. 

“That’s a good way to put it, yeah.”

Within a few more minutes, the music had stopped. All you could hear was the screams of the crowd, but within a few seconds they started dying off as people decided to disband. You shifted your weight from foot to foot, thinking of the friends you had come with. You’d have to call them later and check in, just to let them know you were okay.

“They are in here, right?” You heard, and it was like there was a nest of butterflies in your stomach, fluttering about. You decided to peek around the door, and there he was, heading towards you. He lit up like a Christmas tree, and nearly bounded towards you in excitement. You squeaked before being met with a bone crushing hug. Your arms wrapped around him, and you returned the hug.

“All I wanted to do while I was on stage was come back here and do this,” He said, a huge smile on his face when he pulled back to look at you. “You’re so fucking cute up close, oh my god,” You turned red at that. 

“I was going to say the same about you,” You said, feeling flustered. Feeling like an introduction was in order, you told Sonny your name.

“It’s fuckin’ sweet to meet you, babe!” He exclaimed, holding your hands tightly in his own. They were wide and warm, just as you had suspected they might be. Your hands were smaller than his, and fit perfectly into his, like a puzzle piece. 

“It’s amazing to meet you too. I hope you don’t mind being soulmates with a fan of yours.” You said, rubbing the back of your head.

“Not at all, mang. Honestly, I sort of thought I might meet my soulmate at one of my concerts. I travel so much that it was inevitable, really. Actually…” He trailed off, face turning red as he smiled off at nothing in particular.

“He traveled more than the average producer because he thought that way he would be able to meet his soulmate that way.” Dillon finished for him, chiming in with a grin. Sonny nodded.

“Yup. I mean, of course I love making music, but I was also really excited about meeting my soulmate. You hear about big celebrities and stuff meeting their soulmates at concerts and I wanted that to happen to me. And I got what I wanted, so I’m a pretty happy guy right now.” He explained, looking down at your joined hands. “I thought it’d be really romantic to travel the world with someone I love while doing the thing I love.” He looked up at you, hopeful.

“I’d like to do that with you, Sonny,” You said firmly, looking determined. “I’ve always wanted to travel, but never got the chance!”

Sonny stood quiet for a moment, looking at you in awe before enveloping you in another hug.  
“You’re perfect, you’re just so fucking insanely perfect!” He said, twirling you around in his arms. You giggled, holding onto him tightly so you wouldn’t fall. The butterflies still stirred in your belly, but not as harshly as they were before from the anxiety. You knew that from here on out, things would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and putting up with me. its not the best fic ever, but i definitely have improved since i last wrote for the edm fandom. please tell me if i made any mistakes! thank you for reading.


End file.
